


Appendix to Heart in a Headlock

by SweetAndSharp



Series: Sociomega [1]
Category: Fandompalooza, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Multi, Other, info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSharp/pseuds/SweetAndSharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of definitions, explanations and assorted odds and ends as relate to the world building in the Heart in a Headlock fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appendix to Heart in a Headlock

**Author's Note:**

> To be updated as the fic continues. Please comment here if you read a term in the fic you do not understand and feel it needs to be included here.

 

While it is my hope that most of the stuff in the fic explains itself, there is so much going on that I knew I would need an appendix for absolute clarity. So, you might not need to read this. Go check the fic out first, and if you get lost or curious, come back here.

 

Here I break down my massive gender thingy, as well as include definitions to words/terms I made up for the fic, and a few real world terms you might not be familiar with so you can be saved the work of googling it. Well, if you were going to bother, but me? Whenever I stumble over a word or phrase I do not know my big brain says WE MUST LEARN THIS. FETCH ME A DICTIONARY AND GOOGLE.

I don't claim to be a specialist in biology, but I've done a bit of reading and research...but mostly I'm just throwing fancy words in your face and hoping you don't want me to back it up with, you know, science. There are also sociological terms here.

If you want my completely unsolicited thoughts on omegaverse as a fandom phenomenon which has nothing to do with this fic is is shameless self promotion, I wrote a big ole blog post on it [here](http://sugaredwhimsey.livejournal.com/14871.html). It honestly has nothing to do with with the actual fic, but stop by and have a read if it tickles you.

  
I think I got most of the stuff, but if you come across something I've missed in the fic go ahead and add a comment pointing it out and I'll update. I plan on updating the appendix as I update the fic.

 

Please note, bonding in the Sociomega 'verse works a bit differently than in most a/b/o fics. I've long felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of owning things you bite.

 

Now, onto the appendix!

 

 

 

 

 

 **Gender:** This comes first because it is the confusing bit. Gender is divided into two categories in this universe.

 

 **Physiogender** : refers to whether your physical body is feminine or masculine. This means skeleton, muscles, brain chemistry and other assorted biology. It is not only in our genitals in which the differences of our gender lie. This is where your pronoun comes from, since all children start out as girls and boys and use him or her before presenting. I use zer/ze for an unknown pronoun. But if I say her, I mean it looks like a lady, if I say him, it looks like a man, but he and she might not necessarily have the genitals to match. A she could have a cock.

 

 **Sexugender:** This denotes whether you are omega/alpha/beta/theta/chi/mu (the latter three are my own invention as plausible aberrations of the former three)

  **Gendering/Presenting: S** o, you're born, and as a child you have your first sexual characteristics from which you get your pronoun, which means, child-like genitals. Gendering is like going through puberty, and you grow your second wave sexual characteristics. Mostly this proceeds as normal. Betas do not alter what they were born with, but, all other sexugenders may. A vagina might grow into an alpha cock. A penis might retract and become a vagina.

 

For you visual people:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yes, I invented, Thetas, Chis and Mus and possible variations in the big game of musical genitals! Do me a favor, if you borrow them; give me a shout out in your notes.

 

 **Alphas:** Four sexugenders are possible. He Malphas and She Femalphas are most common, but there are She Malphas and He Femalphas. Translation; chicks with dicks, lads with vag.

And yes, Malphas have big ole cocks with knots in them. Femalphas have a tri-annual period, but do not go into heat. They can be affected by rut-scent, however. All alphas are susceptible to omega heat pheromones. Found in alpha semen and vaginal secretions is Satisgaudium.

All alphas have a retractable set of fangs called the Rectorular Canines. The Rectorular Canines give access to two auxiliary salivary glands: First, and most importantly the Kyrios Gland. This is a primary alpha system. The Kyrios gland produces the hormone doulostonin, a key in subjugating. A subjugating bite will make you tired, dizzy, unfocused or otherwise unable to put up a good fight. Second is the Prendere Gland which produces the hormone oxyamornin which enables bonding.

Alphas have a merrkya which contains the fluid aquarichor, a fluid with which to mark subordinates and pack members. See; Boring ass lecture in part one.

Basic logic stuff; heightened sense of smell, enlarged seminal vessicle, and a heightened immune system to compensate for all the biting.

 

 **Omegas** : Four sexugenders possible. She femegas are most common, he momegas less so, he femegas next, and rarest are she momegas. Momegas have a cloatal slot which closes off the anal cavity and opens the womb after the discard of a mucus plug, but they can impregnate with their penis as well. I figured if they have a penis it should work.

Like women, omegas are expected to spend a huge chunk of their life breeding, and thus are built to sustain. They have the greatest longevity.

Omegas will go into a tri-annual heat, the duration will be 3-5 days during this period they will emit powerful fertile attractant pheromones to attract alpha mates. Pregnancy will occur with a 75% probability. Bonded omegas will emit much weaker attractant pheromones. During heat omegas will crave satisgaudium, a hormone found in alpha genital secretions, and so are driven to mate with alphas.

Omegas sometimes experience the Unumverumconjunx.

Omegas can bond with others. They have a merrkya which contains the fluid aquarichor, a fluid with which to mark subordinates and pack members

 

 **Betas:** There are only two sexugenders for a beta; a beta is always a beta. He is always a betamale, and a she is always a betafem. Betas are basically like humans, only they do have a Prendere Gland, and they can scentmark. They don't get the chance to often, but they can.

Betas can be bonded to, but they cannot bond to others.

Betafems have a standard monthly period. Betas are not sterile.

 

 **Thetas:** There is only one sexugender available for a theta. A theta always has a vagina and can reproduce vaginally and they also have an alpha cock with the knot and can sire children. As such a thetamale and thetafem refers to the physiogender, whether the theta looks male or female.

Thetas will go into a heat, but a much weaker one than omegas. They are mostly immune to both rut scent and other omega's heats.

Thetas can scentmark, but they do not have any other alpha systems and cannot bond.

Thetas are often troubled and suffer from hormonal imbalances, often relating to uncontrollable aggression and also depression. They are hermaphaditic, and are often treated very poorly and have been both misunderstood and venerated by different cultures.

 

 **Chi:** Only one sexugender; All Chi have a vagina and an anal reproductive system. Femchi or chimale denotes whether it is a masculine or feminine body. They tend to be highly sexed, but also  frequently have severe emotional problems. They can be pregnant with two different children at the same time, though this can be very dangerous. They have a higher infant mortality rate than any other sexugender. They tend not to have very long lives because their bodies tax them so heavily.

Chis have an extraordinarily strong heat that is nigh irresistible. They themselves may become desperate for contact, and yes, behave in wackado ways when their heat is on them. Chi suppressants are much stronger than standard versions, and have a lot of unfortunate side effects because the Chi heats are so strong.

Chi have had a bad lot in history. They can prove a public menace and are usually locked away. Some countries still sell Chi children as broodmares or baby factories. Having a Chi concubine was once a sign of wealth in many countries. Some Chi in recent years have elected to sterilize one of their wombs, and have been able to quell their needy urges.

 

 **Mu** : Ungendered, nonsexual. These people have no sexual characteristics, but also no scent-marking or bonding capabilities. They carry no sexugender scent- which is to say, they have an unripe child-scent with no sexugender markers. Mu children were often sold into slavery or stoned, many culture believing them to be bad omens.They don't seem to fit into their world.

A Mu will retain the undeveloped, hairless genitals from childhood. A Mu male with have a small penis, but will not develop semen, like a pre-pubescent. A Mu female will not be fertile, and is likely to be very small. They tend to be not terribly interested in sex, but there are exceptions.

In this 'verse, Jesus would have been a Mu. Later, many Mu would become priests.

 

And a pie chart of a population demographic. Because everyone loves a pie chart. Especially sex pie charts. Shout out to SenpainoSasuke who pointed out my total math fail. Just imagine thetas are 2.5% instead of 3.5 because I'm not gonna remake this graphic at this time

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Terms**

 

 

 

A **gs/Aberrant Genders** : Theta, Chi and Mu. Uncommon genders which may carry physical characteristics of one of the primary genders.

 

 **Akolouthkrhi:** ( _akolouthos_ Greek 'TO follow, to attend on') a watery hormone found in aquarichor which is the scenting hormone.

 

 **Andophrengen Q** ( _an_ Old English 'single/lone' + _do_ Middle English _'_ act/perform/put in place + _phren_ Greek 'Heart/ mind') Andophrengen Q is a molecule found in blood cells. It is normally dormant until the introduction of foreign oxyarmonin. This agitates the cells, and they either bond to the invading biological matter, or they reject the bonder. Once inside the body of someone bonded to you, Q cells act as transmitters, collecting data from their current host (be it simple existence or emotional information) and report back to their source. In this way, a bonded person can sense the bondee. They can be eradicated by certain injections to break bonds.

Andophrengen Q hold something in common with DMT and are not fully understood. (See Bonding, Bond-Breakers)

 

 **Anosmian: (** _anosmia_ Modern Latin 'loss of sense of smell' ) This is one of the suppressant medications. It works only on the genfume anal gland, and therefore its only process is to block your sexugender scent. When betas take suppressants, this is usually the medication they take.

 

 **Aquarichor:** ( _Aaquarius_ Latin, 'water carrier' + _ichor_   Greek 'the blood of the gods') This is the scent-marking fluid which is stored largely in the merrkya. Aquarichor is 30% urine, 45% akolouthkhri the rest of it comprised of 20% seminal fluid or female ejaculate and 5% a mixture of squalene, acetic acid, lactic acid, ketones, and aldehyde

 

 **Asexuality** : In this verse, any member from any of the genders may be an asexual. There are alpha, beta, chi, omega, and theta asexuals, though the happenstance of an asexual becomes increasingly rare with the smaller population margin; Chi asexuals would be nigh unheard of, for example, since they already represent a genetic hiccup. Most mus are not interested in sex, but occasionally some are, asexuality is not something confined to one sexugender.

 

 **Bond-Blocker:**   A bond-blocker is like a birth control for bonding. It prevents someone from bonding or being bonded to. A bond blocker is a pill which, when taken, attacks foreign oxyarmonin that enters the system for a period of hours. It also staunches the production of oxyarmonin in the host. Basically, it helps prevents little accidents in the heat of the moment. (See Gardera and Bonding)

 

 **Bond-Breaker:** A bond-breaker is an injection that must be administered by a physician which can sever both ends of a bond. (See Psychdikho)

 

 **Bonding:** Bonding, in this 'verse, is to give of the self, rather than taking. 

There is marriage, which is law, and bonding, which is nature and emotion. Think of bonding as being a common-law kind of thing, you can be bonded and not married, and married and not bonded. While bonding has legal protection (actually, probably more-so than common-law spouses) it is also a different and more private thing. Bonding most often happens during sex, and most of the time is a private act. You can bond with anyone, without legal permission, and while certain bonds are looked askance at, there is some fluidity within bond structure which is different from marriage. Many, but not all bonds are romantic.

You can only give one bond, but it has been known for an alpha to have multiple omegas bond themselves to zer. Responses to this vary culturally, but in the western world this is a close cousin to bigamy, and is generally frowned upon.

Bonding happens when a sexually excited omega or an alpha bites someone deep enough to draw blood in a special kind of bond bite (Traditional bond-bite locations are neck, inner upper thigh and wrist, but anywhere will do). The oxyarmonin in the biter's saliva reacts to the Andophrengen Q molecules in the blood cells of the bitee, and the bitee either accepts or rejects the offered bond (Studies are ongoing to see how this process works, no one really understands why some bonds take and some do not). If the bitee accepts the bond, the oxyarmonin fuses to the Q molecules in the bitee. The biter injests some of this interblended blood, which is called weddiablod. The weddiablod alters the biter's scent to reflect the bonded status. This opens a sensitively from biter to bitee.  However, it is the biter who is bonding themselves to the bitee. To sum up; you bond to someone you smell bonded, they get awareness of you and a claim on you.

There's a school of thought that believes that one alpha and one omega are the only proper bonds. Femalpha/Malpha bonds would be considered a kind of power couple, though for obvious reasons this pairing can be turbulent, and therefore not super requent. Most frequently occurring are malpha/femega bonds, with femalpha/momega following, and malpha and momega, and those couplings would also be allowed to wed. Femalpha/femega bonding does occur, but is somewhat rarer, as they are not able to produce children. Omega/Omega bonding is somewhat infrequent, but omegas are more likely to make platonic bonds than any others.

Fully bonded means each person has bonded to their partner, which means fully bonded pairs can be alpha/alpha, omega/omega or omega/alpha. This can lead to a sense of awareness of their partner, meaning that a bonded pair can always feel the presence of the other, and are aware their partner dies. In truemates, bond partner sets who experience the unumvermconjunx, a full bond can trigger an empathetic sensitivity to the emotional state of their partner. Bonds can be strong or weak, depending on a number of variables.

In full bonds, 90% of the time it is a bond of a romantic life partner whom they are sexually active with. The remaining percent of full bonds include cases of sibling bonding, most notably after trauma of some kind, cases of platonic bonding between friends or companions, and mentor bonding. Parent/child full bonds are inappropriate, and are considered abusive.

Since most of the time you are sexually active with your bondmate, homosexual bonds are looked askance at. While it is possible to have a platonic bond, it doesn't happen often, so any bonded pairing like malpha/malpha or omega/omega can raise some red flags to people. Alphas usually have a loophole wherein comrades-in-arms will sometimes bond as a sign of brotherhood, and so there is more leeway there to view an malpha/malpha or femalpha/femalpha bond as a sign of alphahood. Omegas already tend to be more social, and form social groups with more ease, so bonding may seem unnecessary, and therefore a sign of sexitimes.

 

Dixotobonds (half-bonds) are bonds with only one party bonded to the other, either an alpha/omega bond where one has abstained, or an omega or alpha has bonded themselves to a theta, chi, beta or mu as a sign of devotion. Betas, Chis, Mus and Thetas cannot bond themselves to others, they do not produce oxyarmonin, though they can receive bonds.

Once bonded to someone else, the subject inherits a scent marker of bonding. A bondee does not take on scent characteristics of the person they are bonded to, only the smell that they are bonded. Though, really, if you've bonded to someone you've probably got their smell all over you anyway.

Death of a bondmate does not mean death for the remaining partner. The bond dissolves.

Bonds can be broken naturally by extreme emotional circumstances, and sometimes lengthy estrangements. Weak bonds can also be superseded, either by receiving a stronger bond, or administering a second. Bonding can also now be dissolved chemically (See Bond-breaking). Bonding is rarer and more sacred than marriage, so breaking a bond is still a big deal. It can lead to physical illness and in some societies is till stigmatized.

 

 **Breeders:** Anyone who can carry a baby; Betafems, Femalphas, omegas, chis and thetas. Breeders Lib was a period of claiming rights for Breeders, of equality.

 

 **Bulbusterone** : ( _Bulbus_ Latin 'bulb, bulbous root, onion' chemial ending sterol.) An alpha hormone.

 

 **Culofactozine:** ( _Coillir/Cueiller_ , French 'put through a strainer or collect, gather, pluck, select', + _olfacere_ , Latin 'to get the smell of, sniff') This is the most well known suppressant. There are actually several versions of this medication, each one formulated for the needs of the specific sexugenders, including Culofactozine Megale (omega), Culofactozine Aleph (alpha), Culofactozine Zero (beta), Culofactozine Dualis (theta), Culofactozine X (chi) and Culofactozine Hydor (mu). Culofactozine blocks sexugender scent, but also regulates aspects of that sexugender, such as omega heats, alpha aggression and theta hormone imbalances.

 **Cweness** : ( _kweniz_ Proto Germanic 'wife of a king' + ess) The title for the spouse of a Grand Alpha/Master/Mistress on High. Traditionally a role for a breeder.

 **Dankon:** (Real term) Japanese, literally MAN-ROOT. These are phallic shaped stones (Yes. Giant stone cock) that mean fertility and life force. You can find them at shrines for worship for good harvest, and at territory borders.

 **Demiling** : Used by a Grand Alpha, this is a title only a Grand Alpha can use to denote demi-alphas below zer. Traditionally, it has only been used for alphas, though in the current century it can be seen to take on a meaning of second-in-command, whatever sexu-gender that person can be, demi-betas or demi-megas. Purists, like Uther, would of course protest. (See: Grand Alpha on High and RexPack Hierarchy)

 

 **Dixotobond:** ('half of anything'... I can't remember what language this is...) Any partnership which only has one partner bonded to the other. This can include a bonding where both partners are capable, but one has abstained, or a bonding where one is incapable, ie. A beta, theta, chi or mu. (See: Bonding)

 

 **doulostonin** ( _Doula_ Greek, for slave). Doulostonin is a hormonal venom which acts like a loopy melatonin. The prime directive for an alpha is to bite; this subdues the bitee, affecting them in a variety of hindering ways depending on the subject's response to the venom. It has uses in defeating enemies, subduing mates and calming riled packmates.

 

 **Eozwaiphren** : ( _Eos_ , Greek, 'dawn/beginning' + _zwai_ , German, 'two' + _phren_ , Greek, 'heart') The official term for the full bonding of a pair. This term is very old fashioned, and was probably in the bible, and is still used in legal documents, but for the most part people just call it bonding.

 

 **'Fang Job'** : A slang term, like boob job, for someone who has had alpha canines either installed or altered.

 

 **Fecundist** \- Someone advocating for the social, political, legal, and economic rights for breeders equal to those of studs.

 

 **Femsexual:** A person who is only sexually interested in people shaped like women, usually with a vagina.

 

 **fMRI** : (Real Term) Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging. An fMRI is taken in an MRI machine, and is used for neuroimaging. An MRI machine is really just two big magnets. When scientists want to know what part of the brain is working to do specific tasks, they can do a fMRI to find out, producing those pictures you've seen in movies with images of the brain lit up in certain areas. How it works is that the machine actually records oxygen in the brain; when different areas of the brain need to work it calls more oxygenated blood to that area, thus showing where more of the resources are going for processes. For example, a person may lay in the MRI and be asked questions or shown pictures and from the fMRI we can tell which areas of the brain are working to fulfill those tasks or in experincing emotions or whatever the test entails.

  
 **Gardera** : ( _garder_ , French, 'keep/maintain/preserve/protect') This is another medication, but it is over-the-counter. Gardera is a bond-control. You take a pill an hour before engaging in sexual activity and it can prevent bonding for up to twelve hours.

 

 **Genfume Gland** : ( _Gen_ , Latin, 'race/stock/family/kind/rank/order/species' + _fumare_ , Latin, 'to smoke') This is a scent gland found in all humans and it is the source of the primary scent monikers for sexugender. The job of the suppressants/blockers is to mute the scent sourced here, and thus hide the sexugender.

 

 **Grand Alpha on High** : The official title for the top-most alpha in a pack. It has been bastardized into Grand Omega on High and Grand Beta on High for more liberal packs, but purists would insist that only an alpha can lead. A Grand Alpha on High is the controlling power in a pack, selects and scentmarks members and has complete authority. (See RexPack

 

 **Hag stones:** (Real Term) Also known as adder stones. These are stones with naturally occurring holes in the middle, or are carved to be so, and so represent female power...or various other good luck and charms.

 

 **Heat** : Omegas, Chis and Thetas go into heat. They go into heat three times a year fairly regularly. The most common heat cycle is MSJ (May-September-January) in accordance with Beltane and Spring Run. Second most common is AAD (April-August-December), with MJN (March-June-November) following it in frequency, and JOF (June-October-February) being the rarest. Heats last anywhere from three days to a week, and are the only time omegas, chis and thetas are fertile. As you might imagine, December is a big birth month. Heats do not make anyone into a zombie, the breeders are never incapable of remembering what happened. Not being serviced during heat will not kill anyone (honestly, wft? If you're going to crack!fic the fuck-or-die trope, really crack!fic it.) Heated omegas may prefer their bondmates, but they can fornicate with anyone.

 

 **Homega** : An slang term for an omega house-spouse.

 

 **Homosexual:** People considered 'gay' in this verse would be two people who do not have breeding capabilities. A femalpha and a femalpha, but NOT a femalpha and a malpha. Basically same as our 'verse; two cocks together, two pussies together. Omegas and thetas are considered 'gay' when they shack up with one and other, because it just makes people feel weird (Slight edit from previous version).

 

 **Hydroaphrodis Gland** : ( _Hydro_ , Greek, 'water' and _aphrodisiakos_ , Greek, 'inducing sexual desire/pertaining to Aphrodite) This is an abdominal gland found in omegas which is responsible for producing the slick they lubricate during heat. Usually, pre-heat behavior will involve taking on a lot of water, which is absorbed by this gland to then make the amount of lubricant needed.

 

 **Kyrios Gland** ( _Kyrios,_ Greek, 'Lord/Master') This is a primary alpha organ. The Kyrios gland produces the hormone doulostonin, which plays a vital part in subduing.

 

 **Limbria** (LOST MY NOTES) A brand of blockers which blocks sexugender sent, tempers aspects of sexugender, and acts as a birth control.

 

 **Manc:** Since profanity comes from what is taboo any culture this smellable wouldn't have such a big issue with sex. So rather than the word fuck being profane, it's a crude word, but acceptable. So instead we have _manc_ , rhymes with bonk. From _mustanc_ , probably from _mustincan,_ a mix of mu and _stincan_ , German for 'emit a smell'. Of course, Mus have no gendersmell, so to be mustanc was a way to infer someone had no genitals, no abilities, useless. It was eventually shortened to manc.

 

 **Marriage:** Much like our own world, this world is in the throes of legalizing marriage for couples of the same sexugender or other non-breeding couples to marry. Legal forms of marriage previously included only couples with child making capacities. Bonding may stretch across gender basses, but marriage is the legal form, and for the most part it is being used to legitimize offspring for a line of inheritance, create diplomatic bonds and all the usual jazz of benefits and governmental validation. Marriage is the business. For this reason, the exceptions to the reproductively viable couples able to wed are momegas/femegas, and momegas/chis; though they would be able to have children, omegas and chis are chattel genders, they are female proxies, and would have held little to no legal standing in history until recently.

  Femalphas/femega were allowed to marry, but were often given the side eye, since it's kinda gay, but it is an alpha/omega pairing, which puts some people in a quandary. This marriage would be childless and therefore happened rarely as a first marriage, but femega widows often married femalphas in second marriages.

Thetas can marry pretty much whoever they please. Mus are legally permitted to marry, but more often than not they don't.

 

 **Masalpharchy** : ( _malse_ , Old French, masculine/male + alpha + _archy_ from _arkhein_ , Greek, to lead/rule)  A bit like patriarchy, this references the male alpha dominated heirarchy, putting stress on masculinity, as opposed to femininity and valuing the alpha more, coveting the omega and viewing the betas like pawns.

 

 **Massexual:** A person who is only sexually interested in people shaped like men, usually with a penis.

 

 **Matsexual** : A person who is primarily attracted to their mate only. Often used in relation to Psyche's Syndrome.

 

 **Megamatrix** : ( Omega + _mater_ Latin 'mother + t _rix_ Latin female angential suffix) Explained in fic as a sociological term for the omega counterpart to a Grand Alpha on High which used to exist in a more egalitarian period of history.

 

 **Merrkya** – (Norse _Merkja_ 'to trace, mark') a secondary bladder containing aquarichor, the scentmarking fluid.

 

 **Oxyamornin** \- ( _Oxy_ Greek 'sharp,pungent' +  _amor_ Latin 'love'). Cousin to oxytocin. Oxyamornin is the trigger hormone which enables bonding. It is produced in the Prendere gland in omegas and alphas.

 

 **Prendere Gland** ( _Prendere_ Italian 'to seize' ) This is the gland in alphas and omegas which produces Oxyarmonin, a hormone needed for bonding.

 

 **Primary Genders:** Omega, Beta, and Alpha are considered the primary genders. They make up most of the population.

 

 **Psyche's Syndrome:** (From the myth of Cupid and Psyche) An extreme form of the Unumverumconjunx.The intense desire for a particular mate which is so unyielding a sufferer may take no other partners except the person they identify as their truemate.

 

 **Psychdikho** : ( _psykhe,_ Greek, 'spirit/soul' +  _dikho_ , ?? 'split in two/asunder') This is the act of breaking a bond. It may happen in extremely rare circumstances with an emotional impetus, but more frequently it can be done chemically.

Either an injection or a natural bodily process will find and eradicate the weddiablod which contains the fused oxyarmonin and foreign Andophrengen Q, thus cutting off the breakee from information about the breaker. It will then kill off all present Q molecules in the body. When all the 'receivers' in the host body perish, the satellite 'transmitter' Q cells in the bondees body will perish of their own accord.

This tends to be very painful and emotionally upsetting, and is followed by a period of illness. It takes a year or more for new Andophrengen Q molecules to generate, and render the breaker able to bond and receive bonds once more.

 

 **Rectorular Canines:** ( _Rector,_ Latin, 'to set straight, guide, direct, rule) Retractable fangs in an alpha, which must be fully extended to access additional salivary glands. Some alphas are early identified as such because rectorular canines can show up in head x-rays before they drop.

 

 **Retiring Houses** : Occurring across cultures, though developed in the western world during the 17th century, a Retiring House is a sanctuary for omegas to seek asylum in during their heats. In modern application, most are a bit like Motel 6s, but with sex toys, and are paid by taxes. Some Retiring Houses are privately owned, and might act like fancy spas or brothels where heated omegas can have sex. Retiring Houses are strictly staffed by betas. They exist so omega have a safe place to go for a number of reasons; they're homeless, or in tight shared living facilities, want a time out or a small rest.

 

 **RexPack Hierarchy** : ( Rex= King) A form of pack hierarchy, the RexPack form specifies malpha leadership. A Rex-Pack devotee will only recognize alphas in all positions of authority. In Rex-Pack hierarchies omegas do not hold any positions except as spouses to the assorted alphas and betas.(See Traditional Pack Hierarchy)

 

 **Satisgaudium:** ( _satis_ from _satisfacere_ , Greek 'enough' + _gaudium_ Latin 'joy') A hormone found in alpha semen and vaginal secretions which the omega  and chi system will crave while in heat. This drives the omega to breed, and get levels of this hormone which can amplify dopamine.

 

 **Scentmarking:** The process of marking subordinates to identify them as your pack. Scent fluid is called aquarichor which is found in the merrkya gland and contains the scent hormone akolouthkrhi.

 

 **Seon:** (Real Term) A seon is a kind of Korean arranged marriage meeting. What happens is the parent(s) of the groom (or bride, but, for the sake of clarity...) will pre-screen marital candidates for their child, sometimes through a matchmaker or business that matches people. The parent(s) select a few bridal candidates and meet the parents of said candidates. If both sets of parents approve of the prospective bride/groom, the couple will have a 'seon'. The seon is a kind of parental pre-approved meeting of the possible bride and groom to see if they like one and other, with the intention that if they do, they can get hitched. Because parental permission is everything in this culture, this is a method of skipping that whole parental displeasure at dating unsuitable marriage prospects and setting up advantageous couples. Think of it as a place between being completely free to marry whoever you want, and being betrothed to someone against your will. Both parties are willing, and they have some choice.

 

 **Stud:** Anyone who sires children; malphas, betamales. Can refer to thetas and momegas in some circumstances.

 

 **Suppressants:** a.k.a. Blockers (See Anosmian, Culofactozine and Limbria) This universe has several brands and varieties of blockers that perform different functions, depending on what the party wants. Suppressants are legal, some are prescribed by a doctor, others are over-the-counter, just like real world medicine. Their primary purpose is to mute the sexugender smell which comes from the Genfume gland, thus rendering the sexugender indeterminable in olfactory terms.

 

 **Traditional Pack Hierarchy** : A long standing format to arrange power within a pack. In its true form, it is a Rex-Pack hierarchy, with only malphas occupying top positions, but in the last two hundred years has been adapted to sexu-gender blind arrangement called the GenderBlind Hierarchy, or GBH.

A Grand Alpha on High will dominate the pack with total authority. Zer spouse is the Cweness. A pack may only hold a few members in a single pack layer of alpha-beta-omega, but it also may encompass several branch packs in a series of increasingly subordinate layers. A multi-layeredpack is called a Grand Pack, smaller groups inside addressed as demi-pack and sub-pack. The order of all applicable titles and power is thus: The Grand Alpha on High rules the Grand Pack, Demi-Grand Alphas rule Demi-Packs.  Demi-alphas rule sub-packs, down to the Juni-alphas who are the most minor of the alphas. In the Rex-Pack form there are demi-betas and juni-betas, to signify which level of alphas those betas report to.The larger and more elaborate a pack, the more titles exist, such as the Sub-Demi-Grand or the Juni-minor.

In the GBH, a Grand Master/Mistress on High rules the Grand Pack, Grand-Demis rule the Demi-Packs, Demis rule the sub-packs and Junis are the most minor of authorities. Second-in-commands within each strata are known as Sub-Grades, Sub-Demis and Sub-Junis respectively, and so forth with the size of the pack.

 

 **Truemate** : A term for a bondmate which transcends normal partnering. Normally a truemate term is attached to people who experience the unumverumconjunx.

 

 **Weddiablod:** ( _weddia_ Old English 'to pledge oneself/betroth/marry' + _blod_ Old English, 'blood') This is an old fashioned term for the blood of two newly bonded persons. It referred to the blood from two bonding bites used to ink a seal for certain legal documents. More recently, the term has new scientific meaning. In science, weddiablod means the mix of blood which contains oxyarmonin from one subject bonded to Andophrengen Q molecules of another.

 

 **Unumverumconjunx-** ( _unum_ Latin 'one' + _verum_ Latin 'truth' + _conjunx_ Latin 'one who is married, spouse, consort' ) 'unverjunx' for short. This is the capacity to sense the best possible partner as an acute instinct, with high chances toward successful and strong bonding. Mostly this manifests in an inexplicable draw to a specific partner, a truemate. It usually manifests as a slight sensation which can be ignored, but it also can present in the intense Psyche's Syndrome.

  
 **ze/zer** : (Real Term) This is a Spivak pronoun, an invented gender neutral pronoun. For the purposes of this fic this world needs a gender neutral pronoun because sexugenders can be either physiogender. Just because you know someone is omega, for instance, you don't know if it's a her or a him. While this cultural does have a masculine bias, as alphas are the most powerful and, unavoidably, male alphas are physically stronger than female alphas, there is still more diversity. So the Ze/zer is used when someone doesn't know the physiogender, or just as a blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 12/30/2013- Updated for chapter 3.  
> 05/03/2014- Updated for chapter 5.  
> 05/28/2014- Updated for chapter 6 + comments  
> 08/16/2014- Updated for chapter 7.  
> 09/29/2014- Updated for chapter 8.


End file.
